


I've Not Learned How To Draw

by TheForgottenDreams



Series: I Said 'I Love You' [19]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, M/M, breakdowns, videos, weirdly abstract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenDreams/pseuds/TheForgottenDreams
Summary: It was a recording, from a shitty camera judging by how bitty it was, but it was the closest one to the stage. Grantaire could see the changes on Enjolras face, the gauntness to his cheeks and the watery eyes, the shaking hands and the clenched jaw. He could see the effects of the past two years, the bags, how skinny he’d gotten, the absence of a smile. He could see the pain.





	

Grantaire watched the video many a times. 

Hell, he’d watched it live from the back of the crowd. Watched Enjolras move around the stage, singing his pain and a song Grantaire was pretty sure was about him. He’d watched as Enjolras looked out at the crowd, watched his face change and the signal he gave the band to stop. He’d watched the words come out of his mouth, the draft of a new song about social justice and pain and god, the two things really summed Enjolras up. 

He’d watched Enjolras cry, watched the breakdown, watched as Éponine came on and ushered him off stage. He’d watched the crowd look around at each other bewildered, watched the way they bordered on angry and scared and worried. He’d watched the host come out and explain some bullshit reason as to what that was before he introduced the next act. He watched as the other singer made her way to the stay, clearly nervous after Enjolras’ escape. 

He’d watched until Bahorel had gotten to him, told him Cosette was on a warpath headed straight towards him, made him walk away because they were due on stage at any moment.

And now he was watching it again. 

It was a recording, from a shitty camera judging by how bitty it was, but it was the closest one to the stage. Grantaire could see the changes on Enjolras face, the gauntness to his cheeks and the watery eyes, the shaking hands and the clenched jaw. He could see the effects of the past two years, the bags, how skinny he’d gotten, the absence of a smile. He could see the pain.

He’d done that. 

All that. 

Now he wanted to change it. Now he wanted to draw.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so that turned out really abstract but I guess 'How To Draw' by The 1975 is - i'm sorry, it's been so long, college and my head got in the way, but I promise the ending is next, I just had to get another R one (weird as this one is) because it didn't feel right otherwise. 
> 
> Sorry again.


End file.
